


Худший из выживших

by Riakon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Если бы кто-то спросил Лютера каково это - быть худшим из выживших детей, он бы рассказал свою историю. Рассказал бы о том, каково быть пленником чужого “надо”, “должен”, “делай”.Как умеет, конечно.





	Худший из выживших

**Author's Note:**

> @rozbessel - я плохо умею выражать чувства словами, через рот, но надеюсь, что так моё видение Лютера станет понятнее) Извините, если оно не понравится...

Если бы кто-то спросил Лютера, каково это, он не смог бы подобрать правильных слов. Эти ненадёжные сволочи всегда ускользают от него, и он не Диего и не Клаус, которые могут заболтать кого угодно при желании, пускай и разными методами. И уж конечно, он точно не Эллисон, которая самая главная мастерица управляться с тем, как донести свои мысли, и особенно желания, до окружающих.

Привычка сокращать речь до смысла не раз выручала их всех в бою, но оставила его навсегда социально неполноценным. «Хорошо выглядишь», «мне нравится твоя улыбка», «можно потанцевать?» — вот и весь потолок слов, которыми он владеет.

Лютер привык к тому, что даже когда он выражается правильно, его не понимают, не слушают или не слышат, а если понимают верно, то обижаются — да как он посмел сказать то, что у всех на уме? Но только он знает насколько ценно время, и все эти танцы с вертлявыми словами не для него.

В бою секунда промедления может стоить жизни.

Уже стоила.

Бену.

Так что, если бы кто-то спросил Лютера каково это — быть худшим из выживших детей, он бы рассказал свою историю. Рассказал бы о том, каково быть пленником чужого «надо», «должен», «делай». 

Как умеет, конечно.

Наверное, в этом есть даже и свои плюсы, что некому его о таком спросить, потому что Лютер наверняка безбожно бы путался в словах и метафорах, понятных ему одному, и так и не сумел бы донести простую мысль, предпочитая сказать «как на Луне», вместо того, чтобы ответить «невыносимо».

Так что, это даже и хорошо, что некому его спросить, и никто не сможет умереть от косноязычия, задыхаясь от гнева или смеха, понимая, что едва ли этот здоровяк в состоянии сложить нечто большее, чем резкий, порой даже грубый приказ, не обращая внимания на те слова, что вьются в его голове, отказываясь цепляться друг за друга.

— Ты чего? — хмыкает Клаус, и Лютер вздрагивает всей спиной, оборачиваясь к нему и глядя на куда более мягкого внешне и крепкого внутри брата. Того самого, который был для него большим примером для зависти, чем кто бы то ни было.

Даже Диего, которому из-за речевых особенностей доставалось больше любви Грейс, чем кому бы то ни было ещё.

Клаус оправляет очередную обтягивающую маечку на груди и подкидывает подбородок, улыбаясь так, будто и не заметил, что за четыре года вне земного притяжения его брат одичал, став, в сущности, как настоящий йети — такой же огромный, такой же неповоротливый, забывший о том, каково окружающим с ним.

Но Лютер не забыл.

На самом деле он держится в стороне — ото всех.

Там, наверху, несмотря на весь ужас и невыносимость был один плюс. Там он никому не мог навредить. Там никто не мог умереть из-за его оплошности кроме него самого. На маленькой, узкой орбитальной станции, которая при малейшей ошибке стала бы собственноручно созданным гробом, единственным за кого он нёс ответственность и кому мог причинить боль, был он сам.

— А? — Лютеру неловко ощущать себя настоящим Халком или Годзиллой своего времени, особенно рядом с хрупким до тщедушности Клаусом, у которого выпирает всё, что только может.

Ключицы, рёбра, тазовые косточки…

Остановить взгляд на них, вернуть его выше, по подтянутому животу и дорожке волос, замереть, от того, что Клаус подошёл слишком близко.

Настолько, что Лютер чувствует — буквально, не метафорически — запах его кожи. И это неописуемо, но Клаус пахнет Клаусом, чёрт побери, и, кажется, сколько бы лет ни прошло, но это останется так навсегда.

«Навсегда — слишком короткий срок в этом случае», — думает Лютер, глядя на брата.

Апокалипсис послезавтра, а у них на руках Эллисон, которая едва дышит из-за его ошибки, у них на руках мир, который застыл на грани катастрофы, у них на руках сестра, которая может разрушить всё.

И, кажется, сделает это уже послезавтра.

— Ты чего тут сидишь? — хмыкает Клаус и выуживает скрученную на второй раз набитую табаком сигарету, глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо покатого, прикрытого двумя слоями тёплой одежды, чтобы только шерсть не пробилась, плеча.

«На Бена», — догадывается Лютер, но ничего не говорит, даже когда его колет воспоминанием прямо в сердце и хочется снова просить прощения за то, что, если верить Клаусу, его простили давным-давно.

Если верить Клаусу.

Это смешно, но Лютеру не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы приподнять уголки губ, пока он рассматривает свои огромные, почти полностью скрытые перчатками ладони.

Клаус болтлив с самого детства. Он может развести любого мошенника, довести до слёз убийцу и вора и вынудить уйти в монастырь навсегда заядлого атеиста. Клаус умеет обращаться со словами.

Он бы точно сумел рассказать всем и объяснить так, чтобы все и каждый поняли, каково Лютеру.

Да, точно, Клаус сумел бы поведать о том, что быть запертым в собственном разуме из которого невозможно сбежать — это куда хуже, чем быть запертым в подвале, из которого ты хотя бы видишь выход. Знаешь, что он есть. Во только когда выхода нет, и ты даже не знаешь, что ты в тюрьме метр на метр — вот это по-настоящему ужасает.

И двери родительского дома за тобой захлопнулись лишь тогда, когда тебя выкинули из дома, а не тогда, когда ты осознал, что пришла пора уходить. Лютер ведь так и не понял этого, даже когда подобная истина стала очевидна для всех остальных.

За ним никто не вернулся, но не ему винить братьев или сестёр. Каждый заботился о себе. Он же, как лидер, должен был позаботиться о них, выполняя свою срочную миссию по поручению отца.

И умереть на ней он должен был тоже один, как и полагается.

«Выдрессировали, как домашнюю обезьянку», — всплывает в его голове, но Лютер даже не пытается шутить. У него не получится. Разве что Эллисон придя в сознание сможет рассказать другим, прочитав всё по его лицу.

И как Номер Первый он никогда не обижается на сестру даже в мыслях, что она могла пустить слух в его голове, и поэтому он стал таким послушным орудием в руках их отца. Каждый из них делал то, что должно.

— Не могу уснуть, — наконец, отвечает он, и замирает, когда длинные тонкие пальцы Клауса с зажатой в них так и незажжённой сигаретой путаются в его волосах и заставляют поднять взгляд.

Лютер никогда никого не трогает, боясь, что он может их поломать. Достаточно обнять вполсилы, и тот же Клаус навсегда останется инвалидом. Если, конечно, вообще переживёт это объятие.

И, тем не менее, он позволяет касаться себя, трогать как будет нужно, даёт настойчивым пальцам потянуть назад, вынуджая поднять голову, ощущая, как мягкие подушечки впиваются в череп и от них веет теплом.

— Расскажешь? — спрашивает спокойно Клаус, но Лютер молчит.

Он смотрит в красивые глаза напротив и загоняет старое, всколыхнувшееся в нём чувство, которое почти пропало там, на орбите, обратно. Словно в клетку бешеного зверя, почувствовавшего дуновение свободы.

«Лучше сестра, чем брат», — напоминает себе Лютер и прикрывает глаза, воскрешая в памяти образ Бена. И его статую, что он разрушил, стоило только её коснуться.

Да, наверное, не нужно касаться Клауса ещё и потому, что всё, что он трогает, словно становится проклятым. Будто ему дана сила разрушать даже если он просто скользнёт пальцами, самыми кончиками, осторожно так по обнажённому животу, и всё. И не станет Клауса.

— Что расскажешь? — тихо спрашивает он, глядя в наглые блядские глаза, которые сводят его с ума все эти дни.

И ночи.

— Каково это, — уточняет без тени сомнения Клаус, и Лютер замирает.

Вроде как братишка не умел читать мысли живых. Или же он уже умер, а всё это — очередной кошмар? Ад для него одного?

Нет, едва ли.

Просто Клаус знает его лучше прочих, хотя именно его Лютер сторонится больше всех. И они оба знают почему. И то, почему всё это время он не давал увидеть что с его телом сделали — тоже.

Это табу.

И ещё одна причина, по которой отец однажды скривился, заставляя умирать от стыда и вины за то, что именно он худший из выживших учеников Академии Амблелла.

— Каково что? — не унимается Лютер, боясь открывать рот, и говорить о постороннем, потому что в итоге, как всегда оно и бывает, все слова спаяются в одну кучу.

Но Клаус всё равно поймёт то, что он пытается сказать.

Потому что это Клаус.

Потому что он всегда понимал.

— Быть лидером. Номером Первым. Астробоем. Годзиллой, — перечисляет, растягивая слова Клаус, тщательно подбирая каждое последующее. Они оба знают, что Клаус может навредить Лютеру одними словами так, что самый сильный в их группе никогда не сможет оправиться.

— Как на войне, — отвечает Лютер, и чувствует, как на его черепе пальцы содрогаются.

Надо было сказать что-то другое.

Выбрать другую метафору.

Не эту, конечно.

Не тогда, когда на груди брата болтается пара жетонов, а он целый год провёл на войне, просто потому что ему «повезло» прыгнуть именно туда во время телепорта.

Вот только Лютер снова сокращает слова до смысла, и эта дурная привычка никогда не оставит его.

— Ты думал обо мне? — щурится Клаус, делая вид, что его только что не сотрясло от спазма, словно Лютер его и не задел вовсе.

Всё как в детстве, когда ночью он крался в комнату брата, чтобы удостовериться, что тот в порядке и виновато смотреть, глядя на синяки случайно оставленные собственной рукой из-за того, что он не может удержать свою силу.

Но Клаусу плевать.

Сейчас, на нём нет синяков, а быть таким лёгким, и, вместе с тем, таким неуязвимым — вот то, чего Лютеру так не хватает. И он отдал бы всё, чтобы только не быть Номером Первым. Особенно, когда Клаус поднимает свободную руку, тыкая длинным указательным пальцем в потолок:

— Там, на Луне, — тихо спрашивает он и растягивает губы в такой улыбке, от которой у Лютера ёкает сердце, и всё внутри сжимает от боли, — а, Лютер?

— Да, — отвечает он тихо, и кивает совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — хмыкает Клаус, наклоняясь к самому его лицу и оставляя братский поцелуй в самом уголке губ, от чего волна мурашек прошибает уже самого Лютера. — Мистер Номер Один.

Их взгляды встречаются, и это тот самый момент, когда облажаться нельзя. Момент, когда нужно выбрать правильные слова, соединить их вместе и преподнести, как цепь из цветной бумаги, собранную наспех, но всё равно достойную внимания.

— Лютер, — поправляет он тихо, чувствуя, как пальцы на затылке приходят в действие, а его придавливает к дивану едва ощутимый вес брата, скорее говоря о том, что ему нужно быть максимально аккуратным, чем о том, что ему не дадут сдвинуться или уйти.

— Лютер, — соглашается Клаус, соприкасаясь с ним лбами за секунду до того, как накрыть его рот своим в мимолётном, но сладостном поцелуе.

Прямо как в детстве, в воспоминаниях, бережно убранных на самую дальнюю полку, рядом с робкими поцелуями нежной кожи со следами нечаянных гематом. На душе становится теплее, и груз, что давит на душу тягостно и беспощадно, ослабевает

Если бы кто-то попросил Лютер рассказать о том, каково это — быть Номером Первым, сейчас, пожалуй, он бы ответил: «Лучше, чем худшим из выживших».

**Author's Note:**

> Вам интересно поиграть в текстовые игры? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
